


Stradivarius

by HBOWarrior



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:10:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6228721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HBOWarrior/pseuds/HBOWarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Napoleon a appris à Illya la guerre de l'art, Illya lui a appris l'art de la guerre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stradivarius

 Napoleon Solo baise comme un artiste.

C'est fougueux et passionné. Parfois langoureux, parfois bestial, toujours ardent.

L'Américain se rassasie de ses partenaires comme il boirait une bouteille de Johnnie Walker à 30 000 dollars. Il est un amant hors pair, inventif et attentif. Souvent téméraire, quelquefois romantique.

Il connaît les femmes par cœur, leur corps un peu plus.

Comédien, il les flatte, les rend languissantes d'un seul regard, d'un seul sourire.

Musicien, il joue avec leurs corps comme d'un instrument. Ses doigts caressent, cajolent, laissent les autres pantelantes, toujours en demande. Il se régale de leurs gémissements, douce mélodie, nectar sans pareil.

C'est un chef d'orchestre, une putain de découverte musicale. Une de ces personnes qui se dévouent entièrement à leur art.

Il laisse parfois le hasard prendre le contrôle, mais toujours, il valse avec l'amour jusqu'à l'extase et honore Aphrodite dans un dernier souffle.

Napoleon est un artiste. Un artiste assoiffé de passion, affamé d'extase, consumé par son art.

Son œuvre n'est jamais la même. Pourtant des constances demeurent, comme une signature. Celle du rythme, tempo qui va crescendo, toujours plus vite, toujours plus fort. Ces sonates de plaisir, moderato, allegro. Il entend tout, ne voit rien. Les visages défilent, s'embrument au petit-matin. N'embrasse jamais.

 

Napoleon est un artiste aux œuvres éphémères et il baise comme le meilleur d'entre eux.

Il a appris à Illya la guerre de l'art. S'inventer, se réinventer, et apprendre de l'autre. Sentir, ressentir et s'oublier.

 OooOooO

 Illya Kuryakin fait l'amour comme il se bat.

Tout en stratégie et en dévotion. C'est nerveux, réfléchi, parfois autoritaire.

Ses partenaires sont comme une terre sauvage, qu'il lui faut d'abord explorer, apprivoiser. Pourtant, ses mains jamais ne tremblent, ses gestes sont directs. Aucune hésitation.

Quand elles se cambrent et gémissent, c'est comme une victoire, une mission accomplie. Lorsqu'elles demandent  _plus vite, plus fort_ , c'est un appel aux armes. Et l'espion russe obéit. Il ne les perd jamais de vue, imprime leurs visages dans sa mémoire. Les embrasse.

Illya est un espion hors pair, un amant respectueux et dévoué. Le hasard n'a pas sa place, la passion est contrôlée.

Pour lui, pas pour elles.

Il connaît toutes les ruses, la _russian way._ Il fait ce qui doit être fait, et il le fait bien. Accomplir sa mission, satisfaire l'autre.

Illya fait l'amour comme il se bat. Il excelle dans son art, silencieux et concentré.

Illya a appris à Napoleon l'art de la guerre.

OooOooO

L'art _et_ la guerre. Le feu et la glace.

Napoleon Solo et Illya Kuryakin s'abreuvent du corps de l'autre et c'est chaotique.

Ils baisent, font l'amour.

C'est un art unique, une guerre méconnue.

Napoleon a appris à Illya à ressentir.

Illya a appris à Napoleon à regarder.

Quand Napoleon gémit, Illya perd le contrôle. Quand Illya se cambre, Napoleon l'observe avec dévotion.

C'est un chaos ordonné.

Les hanches de l'Américain ondulent, lascives. Il a rejeté sa tête en arrière, gémit doucement. Il offre une danse intime à son partenaire qui l'admire avec fascination. Ce dernier flatte sa cuisse d'une main, caresse son érection de l'autre, adagio. 

Napoleon lui offre son art, Illya le prend avec douceur. Mais le Russe a tant appris de l'artiste auquel il fait l'amour.

Il se redresse et passe une main sur sa nuque, l'attire à lui. L'embrasse.

Et c'est passionné.

Et c’est fougueux.

Il lui donne un coup de hanche, avale le gémissement surpris de son artiste et le fait basculer sur le dos.

À bout de souffle, ils descellent leurs lèvres et Napoleon hausse un sourcil étonné, un peu amusé. 

« Russian way, cowboy », murmure Illya contre ses lèvres, et Napoleon frissonne d'anticipation tandis que l'espion reprend un rythme soutenu entre ses cuisses qu'il caresse, écarte. Il vient mordre sa clavicule, embrasse sa gorge. Napoleon n'est plus que geignements et complainte.

Il tente de glisser une main entre eux, pour se stimuler, pour précipiter l'orgasme. Il n'en peut plus. Mais Illya en a décidé autrement et serre fermement ses doigts autour de ses poignets qu'il repousse.

Un grognement lui répond.

Le regard sombre de l’américain rencontre celui - glacé - de l'autre qui sourit, _le salaud_.

« Reste tranquille », ordonne Illya, relâchant sa prise une fois certain que son partenaire obéira.

Il se redresse et attrape les hanches de son partenaire, les amenant tout contre lui dans un ample mouvement. Il atteint son objectif, Napoleon se cambre, se tend et laisse sa voix monter en décibels. Alors, Illya recommence, encore et encore, toujours plus fort, toujours plus vite, de la plus vicieuse des façons, jusqu'à la délivrance.

Ils s'envoient en l'air dans un chaos ordonné. _Leur_ chaos ordonné.

Plus tard, la chambre luxueuse de l’hôtel qu'ils occupent le temps de leur mission est plongée dans la pénombre et le calme.

Napoleon observe Illya qui a fermé les yeux. On pourrait croire qu'il est endormi, mais ce serait mal le connaître.

« Quoi ? » demande-t-il sans même esquisser un mouvement.

« C'était quoi, ça, _peril_ ? Tout à l'heure, je veux dire. On avait dit... »

« J'ai gagné, cette fois », coupe le blond en ouvrant les yeux.

Napoleon, lui, les lève au plafond. Il a toujours été mauvais perdant.

Depuis le début, il y a cette espèce de compétition implicite entre eux. C'était à celui qui ferait jouir l'autre en premier. L'art de la guerre et la guerre de l'art.

« Tu m'as pris en traître », se défend l'Américain.

« On peut le dire », lâche le Russe, amusé.

Voyant que le maestro n'est pas satisfait de son œuvre avortée, il se tourne complètement vers lui et prend son menton entre son pouce et son index. Il l'embrasse doucement et Napoleon se dit que finalement, il adore ça. Peut-être parce que c'est Illya.

« Joyeux anniversaire », murmure ce dernier, son accent appuyant sur les consonnes d’une façon si mélodieuse que Napoleon pourrait en écrire un concerto avant de sombrer dans les méandres du plaisir.

« Tu t'en es souvenu », répond-il.

Illya lui sourit et cette fois, c'est Napoleon qui s'empare de ses lèvres et force le passage de sa langue gourmande. Il le pousse et s'installe à califourchon sur ses hanches, une lueur taquine dans le regard.

Napoleon baise aussi comme il se bat et Illya fait l'amour comme un artiste.

Leur chaos ordonné. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Petite incursion dans l'intimité de ces deux espions qui, j'espère, vous aura plu. :)  
> Big up à Cathy pour la beta.


End file.
